


Dancing With A Stranger

by catinthenight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catinthenight/pseuds/catinthenight
Summary: With Paris at bay from the constant surprise of Akumas, the city decides to honor its heroes and in turn brings Ladybug and Cat Noir closer through one simple dance





	Dancing With A Stranger

“You’re pretty confident, shouldn’t you be nervous too?”

“The way I see it, we were meant to find out, it just so happens I found you in the act.” 

Love, Marinette realized, was a constantly changing for better or worse. It was usually one sided and meant for certain people. Crushes, family, friends, and perhaps a certain feline. Ladybug was very conservative towards her own feelings, but as fate would have it an accidental discovery would change that.

A single dance for two friends, two heroes. Thousands of on lookers who heavily favored the pair. One chance to practice with her crush for a secret no one would ever know. All followed with the same mistakes to find the one under the darkened masks.


End file.
